


Lucky Me

by Starchoke



Series: MJ centric [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, F/M, Hurt Michelle Jones, Identity Reveal, MJ almost gets kidnapped, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Michelle Jones-centric, POV Michelle Jones, Protective Peter Parker, Teen Romance, knifes, teen for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starchoke/pseuds/Starchoke
Summary: MJ notices a guy following her on the train. Lucky for her that guy thinks Spider-Man is going to save her. Unlucky for her she has no idea why he thinks that.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: MJ centric [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845193
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Lucky Me

MJ didn't believe in god, or destiny, and she most definitely did not believe in luck. But she would be lying if she didn't say she was not having a lucky day. 

The day started normal enough, her brother had already left by the time she woke up. Her parents were arguing about something stupid again meaning nobody noticed when she slipped out of the house. She forgot breakfast for the second day this week, and her stomach growled in agitation. It was Saturday and she was planning on simply going to her favorite tea place and then the library. She would read for a while then study for a decathlon. 

When she got on the subway there were no seats available. Not uncommon, but it was inconvenient. She was standing next to a middle aged white man. That wasn't concerning in itself but when she spotted the hilt of a knife in his pocket she grew worried. 

She was the youngest one in the car, at least the youngest girl. That ment she was a prime target for any kind of mugging or kidnapping or sex trafficing.  _ Shit  _ he was eyeing her.    
  


As much as it pained her to ask for help (especially from boys) , she pulled out her phone and texted the only people she could.

**Losers and MJ**

MJ: on the subway middle aged white man blonde hair 6 foot ish eyeing me. hilt of knife in pocket. wearing jeans and a black t shirt, no visible tattoos, on route to the library.

MJ: thought i'd let you know in case i go missing

MJ: if i dont ignore this

Peter: MJ what the fuck are you ok???

MJ: fine. I'm the youngest girl in the car. got to keep my eyes out.

Ned: omg want us to meet you at the library.

Peter: i'm going to find you

MJ: it's fine, this is almost my stop. I'll let you know if he follows me.

MJ pockets her phone daring another glance at the creepy guy as she leaves. He trails her out. Just great. 

She decides to skip on the tea and beelines to the library. She almost makes it to the entrance when she steps in a puddle. It had been raining earlier, she should have been expecting it. Her observantness had failed her in wake of the creepy guy who was definitely still following her.

She made it to the library, sopping wet shoes and all.

**Losers and MJ**

MJ: at the library i can't tell if he followed me in or not

Peter: kk

She had just sent the last text when she sat down at the back of the library. She had gone up to the fourth floor since it had the best view. It was also empty. She couldn't decide if that was good or bad.

When she saw the man get out of the elevator and make his way towards her she decided it was a bad idea. 

**Losers and MJ**

MJ: in library 4th floor

MJ:following me

MJ:in back

MJ:help

MJ:coming to me

MJ: knife

Peter: dont worry

MJ: he sees me

MJ: wtf does that mean

The man's eyes lock with MJs and he sprints towards her. He grabbed her wrists and put a knife to her throat. He said nothing, asked for nothing. He just sat there with a knife pressed to her neck. 

“What do you want.” MJ spit out trying to sound confident. “You know what I want.” He said. His voice was deep and gravely. His hair was long. Did she mention that to Peter and Ned? What if that was the defining feature that could get him caught by authorities. “I don't know what you're talking about.” She whimpered, all confidence lost. His grip on the knife grew stronger. “You know a certain bug.” He whispered into her ear.

Her mind was racing. “Spider-Man?” She whispered confused. “He showed up on my trip in DC but I don't know who he is.” She stuttered. “Oh really” He grinned “Trust me, he will show up.” He laughed into her ear sending shivers up her spine.

“Ok let's say he shows up. Then what. No way you can kill him with a knife.” She said, hoping to confuse him into letting her go. He let go of her wrists that he was still holding with one hand behind her back. He used that hand and wrapped it around her waist. “The plan isn't to kill him. Simply to get him to go to sleep.” 

MJ hated being touched on the waist. The only person who had done it before was her eight grade boyfriend Sam. She broke up with him immediately. If she didn't like Blondie before she definitely did not like him now.

“So you are going to drug a superhero that you're sure will show up randomly in the middle of a Saturday to a library and your only leverage is a girl he met once last year?” She questioned. His plan was ridiculous. Unfortunately that meant that she probably wouldn't be rescued. She wanted to check her phone to see if one of her friends called the cops. But if she moved her neck she would no doubt be sliced. 

“That's exactly my plan honey.” His low voice reverberated in her ears. “I still don't get why you think he would come for me.” He laughed quietly. “I'm friends with a man. Adrian Tooms. If you recall he was defeated by the Spider-Bitch but not before my buddy learned his identity. He told me. I'm not the type for revenge but I am a scientist who would love to see how his buggy powers work.” 

MJs brain was exploding. Of course she remembered Tooms. That was Liz's dad. Who could Spider-Man be that she knew though. It all clicked into place at once. “Peter.” She whispered in disbelief.

As if on cue the window next to them shattered, Spider-Man shot the guy in the face with webs. MJ took the que to duck to avoid getting a slash from the knife. As soon as she was on the other side of the room Peter continued to Web Blondie up. He even punched him in the face. “Spider-Man does not condone violence but this is an exception.” He said to MJ, his voice sounding robotic.

She didn't really know what she was doing but she ran. Not away from this god-forsaken library like her instincts were telling her to, but to Peter. To Spider-Man.

She engulfed him in a hug, she let herself fall into him. “Thank you.” Was all she said. Before pulling his mask up just above his nose. She traced her fingers around his jawline and saw him smile. This was definitely Peter. Only he could have such a nice smile.

She wasn't really thinking when she kissed him. It just sort of happened. It was slow at the start, but it was rhythmatic. They seemed to click together perfectly. She had almost forgotten that she was almost killed until Peter broke the kiss off and attempted to lower his voice. “Umm thank you Miss i've really gotta get going and call the police- um.” He was about to leave but MJ took him into another hug. A real one this time. He wasn't supporting her like before, they were holding each other up. “Thank you Peter.” She whispered into his ear. The hug tightened before he responded. “Do you trust me?” She didn't even have to think for a second before replying. “Yes.” 

And with that he swung them out of the window that he had recently broken.

“You're a good kisser.” MJ says when they land on the roof of a nearby building. “It may just be beginner's luck, we should test the hypothesis.” He said grinning like an idiot. “Nerd” She whispered as he leaned closer.

Maybe she still didn't believe in luck, but she had a better feeling about destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> i love mj a lot
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated


End file.
